


Friendly Advice

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Ingram is bae, Mentions of Elder Maxson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Proctor Ingram gives Nora some advice concerning her feelings for Paladin Danse.





	Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist writing this. Also, Ingram is my favourite Proctor.

She could smell him from her spot at the workbench in the armour bay; oil, metal and masculinity. A far more pleasant aroma than the heavy musks some of the initiates wore. It made Nora's heart jitter and her hands tremble, forcing herself to tense unnaturally so as to make it less obvious. How her palms would sweat whenever he was near and how badly she craved to hear his deep and soothing voice. Not badly enough to tell him, apparently. 

The course of true love never did run smooth.

She tried to steady her breathing as his footsteps, thankfully made far more perceptible by his power armour, came ever closer. She repeated the usual mantra; don't say anything stupid, don't embarrass yourself, don't accidentally tell him that you want to touch his hair (amongst other things). Perhaps this meeting would be the start of something new, something like the romance that she'd dreamed of as a child and fantasised about since meeting Danse. She could do it. She could deliver a subtle wink and a seductive laugh. Nora would be the sexy and beautiful Goddess she'd always wanted to be!

"Knight."

Danse was behind her before she knew it, making her paranoid. Had he been watching her? Was he analysing her weapon modifications? Did he think she was stupid, incompetent, completely useless?

"Good morning, sir," Nora said, her voice barely a squeak.

"Working on something?" he smiled. It would have been just another wonderful part of him to fawn admire, but it held expectation that she never believed she'd be able to live up to.

"Uh, no. I mean, yes, but..." she could feel herself blushing as she became increasingly flustered. "Just tinkering. Nothing serious. Not that I can't do serious-"

"You're rambling, Kyles," he informed, although he still held that gentle smile. "What I wanted to say is that there's site our scribes think would be worth securing, just West of Fort Hagen. I'd like to take you with me. I think we can learn a lot from each other. Can I count you in?"

Nora was incredibly pleased he'd asked her to come along. It was probably safe to assume he trusted her to some degree, and thought she was good enough with her sniper rifle to back him up.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world," she beamed, ready to take on anything with her renewed confidence.

"Outstanding," Danse said. "Meet me up on the flight deck in about half-an-hour and we can depart."

"Yes, sir," she replied, holding her closed fist over her chest in the renowned Brotherhood salute. "Ad Victorium."

"Ad Victorium, Knight," Danse responded, saluting back before leaving her to modify her weapon.

Little did Nora know that the Paladin inwardly sighed with frustration as he left the bay, pausing by the outside wall to berate himself for his lack of social skills. He'd hoped to catch Nora alone, to ask for a private conversation about his feelings for her, but he'd 'chickened out', as she sometimes said. Danse didn't know what a chicken was, but he was sure it wasn't meant to be a compliment.

He supposed he'd just have to wait until they left the Prydwen. This was something he wanted to tell her alone. Prying eyes and ears were most unwelcome.

"Was that your attempt at flirting?" 

Danse snapped to attention the moment he heard Ingram's voice, but upon surveying the still empty corridor, he realised she must have been in the armour bay - talking to Nora.

"Proctor!" She exclaimed. Danse could imagine her lips parting in surprise and her eyebrows shooting to her hairline.

"Well, was it?" Ingram pressed. The two had grown fond of each other in the few weeks since Nora had joined the Brotherhood. Conversations such as this were not uncommon between them.

There was a pause as the Paladin pictured Nora biting her lip and squirming. "I... I wasn't trying to flirt..."

"But you do like Danse?" 

Outside the door, he held his breath as he awaited the response. She mumbled something he didn't catch, but Ingram was far too persistent to let it slide, so she asked again. This time, Danse heard Nora huff irritably and say;

"What does it matter? He'll never like me, anyway. I'll never be able to live up to his expectations!"

The pain that wracked through his body almost made him cry out and fall to his knees. If only she knew how badly he wanted to hold her, to feel her warm skin against his own and their hearts beating in clichéd synchronisation.

"I don't think that's true," Ingram told her. "Not a chance. You're too hard on yourself. Even Elder Maxson thinks you are and that's really something."

Danse could agree with that. She blamed herself often for the death of her husband and her son's kidnapping, neither of which were her fault. She had the instincts of a mother, insecure after she had failed in her most sacred duty.

"There's no way that anything is going to happen between us," Nora clarified. "I don't know what I'm doing. I can't be flirtatious and seductive. I can't be who he wants me to be."

The conversation continued like that for quite some time and Danse became increasingly desperate with every word. He wanted to snatch her up and never let her go just so he could tell her how wrong she was, but for once, he found himself short on courage. Eventually, it was clear that Ingram was becoming as frustrated as he was, although for entirely different reasons.

"Look, do you want my help, or not?"

"Well, I..." Nora began hesitantly. "I didn't know you were offering, but I guess I could use some advice."

"At last..." Ingram sighed, evidently relieved. "Now, when I say that every method of flirtation you got isn't going to work, I mean it..." Nora must have taken offence, because Ingram then said; "Let me put it this way - if you tore off your clothes right in front of him and yelled 'fuck me, Paladin Danse!', I still think you'd have to explain it to him. I know it's not what you want to hear, but you're going to have to get him alone, say there's something you want to talk about and just tell him. Subtleties are lost on him. His one great love is the Brotherhood, so the softly-softly approach isn't going to cut it."

The younger woman took a deep breath in thoughtfulness. "So, pull him into a serious conversation and just go for it?" 

"Exactly," Ingram said. "What's the worst that could happen?" 

"He'll reject me."

Danse had to keep himself firmly rooted to the spot to prevent his leaping forward and declaring his love (for his subordinate, no less) in a not-so-romantic way.

"He rejects you, so what?" The Proctor reasoned. "Plenty of other men out there."

"It's not that simple," Nora explained. "Rejection isn't that easy to deal with, especially when it's Danse. I haven't thought about any other men like that since Nate. It's... Difficult for me. And Danse is different. He's so brave and strong and focused-"

"I don't need to hear that," Ingram deadpanned. "I've worked with him for years. You need to tell him how you feel, because honestly, I think he'd appreciate it."

"You do?" Nora asked like a child being told they can choose an ice-cream.

"I do. He could use something to separate work and play. Not that he has any play..."

Danse thought it best to make himself scarce after that as the footsteps of the two women grew closer. He remembered he was supposed to be meeting Nora and headed towards the flight deck, more elated than he'd ever been in his life, but so dejected, too. He could never have refused her affections and it pained him to know she felt the same way, but harboured so many unnecessary insecurities. There was a nagging feeling that he should take Ingram's advice, even though it hadn't been directed at him. Nora deserved to know and Danse had to tell her.

Or at least, that was the obvious solution. He knew it wasn't going to be quite that easy...

 

An opportunity presented itself for both parties whilst making their return to the Prydwen a few days later. The pair had been forced to take shelter in an abandoned bunker after thick storm clouds rolled overhead. The heavens had burst not a moment later and they'd been soaked by the time they barricaded the door.

Nora sat in the corner on a flat, damp mattress, shivering with her knees curled against her chest. Danse supposed his muscular build meant that he retained heat a little better and he would have wrapped a jacket around her shoulders; she clearly needed it more than he did, but he didn't have one. He'd been wearing his power armour and wore only his flight suit underneath. There was only one option, really, but to make it more comfortable for them, he'd have to reveal the feelings he'd been keeping secret for so long. The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"There's something I need to tell you, Kni - Nora. I don't feel it should wait any longer."

"That's f-funny..." she shuddered. "I was g-going to say something similar."

For a moment, watching her suffering completely diverted his focus and he frantically searched the room for any kind of blanket or cloth he could throw over her.

"Sir, I'll be fine, you don't need to..."

"Your lips are starting to turn blue," he informed and watched her lift a shaking hand to press them delicately. "You're going to get sick if you don't find something warmer."

After digging around in a few cabinets and supply crates, Danse found an old, crumpled sheet that looked like it had been some kind of duvet cover. Instinct made him bring it to her and wrap it around her shoulders. What made him kneel in front of her and gently pull it closed around her small body, knuckles lightly brushing her chin, he'd never know. He could only assume it was love.

Nora snuggled into the off-white material, eyelids drooping like a sleepy puppy. It made him want to lie down with her and hold her close, tuck her head beneath his chin and rub soothing circles over her back, but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Stay with me, Nora," he said. "It's dangerous to fall asleep with your body temperature so low. I need you to stay awake until you've warmed up."

"So tired..." she yawned. It scared him that her eyes had gained a glassy look, so he did the only thing he could think to do, hoping she would forgive him.

Danse crashed his lips against hers, feeling the immediate difference in their temperatures. He had only meant it to be a quick affair, but her icy hand came to cup his stubbled cheek and pull him closer. He moaned quietly, relief washing over him as his desires were somewhat sated for now. It wasn't long before she lay down submissivley, bringing him with her and wrapping her arms securely around his back. In that moment, it didn't matter that fraternisation was against Brotherhood code, or that Danse was Nora's C.O. He loved her and wanted her, kissing her deeply, almost fiercely, to make up for the pain she felt in wanting him.

Eventually, they had to draw back for air and the little puffs of Nora's breath hitting his lips was intoxicating. She smelled like fresh Mutfruit and mint, a pleasant combination that made his head swim. She gazed up at him endearingly and Danse could at least give himself credit for the fact that she'd stopped shivering.

"Well, I guess I know you feel the same way," she said with an airy giggle. "Isn't this... like, against Brotherhood code or something?"

"Affirmative," Danse replied dryly. "There's more than a large part of me that couldn't care less."

Nora gasped in mock surprise. "The Brotherhood's poster boy breaking the rules?" She grins playfully. "That's got to be worth something, if little old me broke your steely resolve, Paladin."

Danse chuckled softly and tucked a stray, dark tendril behind her ear. "I must admit that I... I would never have risked my reputation if I thought you didn't feel the same way."

Her eyes widened momentarily. "I thought I was hiding it pretty well. Either you're more perceptive than you let on, or I'm less subtle than I thought."

A fierce blush coloured the Paladin's cheeks. "I... may have overhead you and Ingram in the armour bay..."

"Yikes..." Nora grimaced. "I'm almost sorry that you had to hear me fawning over you, but that it led to this. I bet I sounded pretty stupid..."

Danse sighed and lay his head on her chest. "Believe me, I had no intention of rousing so many insecurities in you. I hope it hasn't damaged your self esteem too much."

"Nah," she giggled with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I'm more than happy knowing there might be more situations like this."

He gave a soft hum in agreement. "We'll have to be careful on board the Prydwen. Let's not make it too easy for Elder Maxson to demote us."

Nora stroked her fingers gently through his hair. "You don't have to worry about me. I know how to be discreet."

It wouldn't be quite that simple if Danse had his way with her. They were lucky the collars of their uniforms hid their necks...


End file.
